Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Plo Koon
thumb|left|Ich bin Plo Koon eure Ansprechsperson sowie Mentor in den Künsten der Jedi. Ich werde euch Geduld und die lebendige Macht lehren '' Marvel Industries '' |} Willkommen bei Marvel Industries, was kann ich für euch tun! Manche fragen sich wohl warscheinlich was diese Fabrik bzw. Industrie für einen Sinn machen soll, ich kann es euch veraten! Diese Industrie ist warscheinlich (sie ist!) die einzigste Artikelfabrik im Jedipedia! Der Sinn dieser Fabrik besteht darin, das wir Aufträge von anderen User erhalten (die nicht die Zeit, Texte, Information oder Quellen für ihren geplanten Artikel besitzen) und ihnen in ihrer Diskussionseite diese zukommen lassen bzw. wenn es nötig ist bei der Mitarbeit zuhelfen oder ihn ganz zu erstellen. !Info: Für alle User die etwas in Planung haben eine Nachricht an uns zu schreiben, bitte erst ab dem 1.September, zweitens Nachricht unter Abteil Diskussion:Nachricht für Artikelhilfe speichern! Wir nehmen auch Afträge für Bildmaterial entgegen. Zurzeit sind alle Illustrationen aus diesen Quellen entgegen: *''Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *''Star Wars: Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' Diese Industrie besteht nicht nur aus einem Mitglied, nein ganz und gar nicht sie wird in nächster Zeit mehrere Mitglieder mit sich tragen: *Meister Plo Koon (Ich) *Tobutz *Darth Nihilus 66 Mitglieder die ich hoffe mitzubringen: *Darth Sion 515 *Darth Tobi *und einige mehr..... Artikel für die wenig Informationen vorhanden sind *Das große Holocron *Omo Bouri *Wol Cabbashite *Wol Cabbash *Shi'Ido *Metalorn *Bilbringi Artikel mit wenigen Quellen *Finis Valorum Gesuchtes Bildmaterial Erfolgreich verbesserte/erstellte Artikel *Grizz Frix *Waks Trode *Gume Saam existierende Artikel die unbedingt verbessert werden müssen *Dif Scaur Nachrichten für Artikelhilfe Meine Meinung zur Fabrik Auf jeden Fall finde ich die Idee, anderen Usern zu helfen indem man ihnen Bildmaterial etc. zukommen lässt sehr gut! Ihr scheint euch das auch mit der Organisation schon gut überlegt zu haben. Aber für andere User ganze Artikel zu übernehmen...da bin ich ein wenig skeptisch. Einige User haben vielleicht noch keinen einzigen Artikel geschrieben, besitzen aber Quellen. Diese sollten dann auch die Chance bekommen sich daranzusetzen. Meiner Meinung nach sollte das so aussehen: -User können Anfragen auf Bildmaterial stellen. -User können in eine Liste Artikel eintragen, welche sie gerne machen würden, aber es mangelt eben an Quellen. Dort können sich Leute melden die ihnen helfen wollen oder den Artikel ganz übernehmen. Falls das nicht der Fall ist kann sich das "Fabrik Team" dransetzen. Ihr solltet vielleicht eure Idee in den Jedipedia:Vorschlägen eintragen...mal sehen was andere User und Admins dazu sagen. Darth Tobi 11:24, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Mmh das ist gar keine so dumme Idee. leider sind mir momentan die Hände gebunden, da ich erst die Einwilligung vom Gründer brauch. Und der liegt zur zeit auf Mallorca unter der Sonne auf einem Liegestuhl. Darth Nihilus 66 13:55, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ohoho, kleine Änderungen der liegt nicht mehr in der Sonne, der ist schon wieder in Deutschland. Außerdem Nihilus, du weißt das ich dir vertraue deshalb brauchst du keine Einwilligung! O.K.? Schönen Gruß aus Deutschland, Meister Plo Koon 10:01, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Entdeckung des Jahres Wenn du diese Zeilen ließt bin ich schon mitten in der Schreibarbeit eines (für unsere Verhältnisse rießen Projektes: einen Artikel über Plasma. darüber gibt es so viel Bilmaterial und Informatinon. Und dich würde ich gerne als Artikelgehilfe dabeihaben. wenn wir uns hart ransetzen könnte das mit viel Schweiß sogar ein lesenswerter Artikel werden. In Anbetracht dessen das du erst morgen wiederkommst muss ich erst mal alleine arbeiten. Re'turcye mhi Darth Nihilus 66 13:45, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gut werde versuchen mich in die Arbeit mit einzubringen, sammle aber erst mal weitere Informationen!!! Meister Plo Koon 10:05, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Die Top 50 Bearbeiterliste 50 ---- Nachrichten So... ...ich geh jetzt in den wohlverdienten Urlaub. wärst du so nett dich bitte als Stellvertreter um meine Benutzerseite zu kümmern, für den Fall das ich angeschrieben werde. Darth Nihilus 66 05:55, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Vielen Dank für die Vertretung. Konnte gestern leider nich rein hatten ein Problem am Computer. Ach ja Wusstest du das ILM und LucasArts zwei neue (Fernseh)serien machen und stell dir vor ich ich weiß wie sie heißen, worum es geht usw.: also... 1. *Name: The Clone Wars *Genre: Zeichentrick *Zeitraum: S.o. *Thema: S.o. *Erscheinungsdatum: Sommer 2008 2. *Name: unbekannt *Genre: Realserie *Zeitraum: zwischen Episode III u. IV *Thema: Jedisäuberung *Erscheinungsdatum: Januar 2008 Mfg Darth Nihilus 66 09:54, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wie ihr wünscht mein Meister ... Danke das du das übernimmst!!!!!!!!!!! Meister Plo Koon 19:24, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Panik Ich hab ein ziemlich großeß Problem denn ich such verzweifelt verzweifelt nach Infos über das große Holocron Bitte hilf mir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mfg Darth Nihilus 66 09:21, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Frage: Welches Holocron? Ach noch was es gibt keine Quelle die belgt das Eeth Koth Agen Kolars Padawan ist!! Der Adminstrator Little Ani hats geändert, gottseidank!! Das große Holocron: *12-seitig, sieht also aus wie ein runder Ball Ich ahb schon viel mal das Wort Holocron gehört, jedoch was das genau ist, ich habe keine Ahnung! Also du suchst nach einem Artikel?...oder etwa ein Bild? Gruß Meister Plo Koon 18:22, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy Also ein Holocron ist ein uralter Wissensspeicher der Jedi oder Sith. Es gibt immer einen so genannten Hüter des Holocrons, das ist meistens einer der oben genannten Jedi oder Sith. Also: Sithholocron(oben), Jediholocron(unten) thumb|right thumb und davon gibt es ein 12-seitiges Holocron das man das Große Holocron nennt. Es befindet sich in den Jediarchiven und enthält sowohl gewaltiges Wissen über Sith und Jedi. Re'turcye mhi Darth Nihilus 66 07:15, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Also das tut mir leid aber ich mach heut in Urlaub, aber vlt. danach!!! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 10:29, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vorlage:Familie Ich habe die Vorlage nun zum dritten mal gelöscht... wenn du was ausprobieren möchtest, tu das bitte in Vorlage:Sandkasten. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:46, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Du kannst mir auch gerne erklären, für was du eine Vorlage:Familie brauchst. Wenn sie sinnvoll ist, kann man sie ja zusammen erstellen. Aber man sollte vielleicht erst mal abwägen für was die überhaupt gut sein soll. Frag halt, wenn du Hilfe brauchst! --Little Ani Admin 18:53, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist eigentlich eine gute Idee, es gibt ja viele Artikel, die einen Stammbaum beinhalten, wie Familie Solo. Vielleicht könnte man die Vorlage so machen, dass das Ergebnis so ein Stammbaum ist. Das würde das erstellen eines solchen Artikels vereinfachen. Man könnte dann wie bei der Vorlage:Dialog den Aufbau gestalten, also den Quelltext. das würde dann so aussehen: *Vater= *Mutter= *Kind1= *Kind2= *Kind3= *Ehepartner Kind1= *Ehepartner Kind2= *Ehepartner Kind3= *Kind aus Ehe1= *Kind aus Ehe2= *Kind aus Ehe3= ::Aber das ist jetzt nur ein Vorschlag, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das ziemliche Arbeit ist, die zu schreiben. Gruß Boba 20:16, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, das wäre wirklich eine Mordsarbeit... ich weiß nicht mal, ob man das gut hinbekommen kann. Ich denke nicht, dass das unbedingt besser funktionieren würde, wenn man das mit einer Vorlage macht. Die einzelnen Abzweigungen sind von Familie zu Familie einfach zu unterschiedlich... Außerdem kann es ja vorkommen, dass es in einem Stammbaum über viele Generationen mehrere Väter oder Mütter gibt. Naja, ist mit normaler Handarbeit einfacher, denke ich :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:22, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Die Ideen klingen gut , mal sehen was sich machen lässt!! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 10:24, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Zur Vorlage Familie, es gibt sowas auf MediaWiki hier ich versteh zwar rein gar nichts, aber vielleicht hilft das ja bei der Erstellung einer ähnlichen Vorlage. Boba 19:17, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Zu ... Schreiben siehe oben unter Panik Du bist nicht allein Es gibt noch andere die an das Überleben Meister Windus glauben: Gucke hier: Benutzer:Darth Umbra Dann weiter runter scrollen und dort wo eine rote Warnung erscheint (Sieht aus wie die Warnung vor Spoilern) Und dort gibt es dann eine Reihe von Fan-Fiction Geschichten, wie zum Beispiel *Das zweite Leben des Mace Windu Hallo erstmal Schön das du wieder da bist, mir wurde es langsam langwieilig ;) Wusstest du das du kurzzeitig mal auf der Top 50 Bearbeiterkise warst!!! Ach ja und was deine Marvelfabrik angeht mach ich gerne mit. Allerdings hätte ich noch einen Vorschlag: Wir können nict nur Aufträge für Artikel verteilen, nein oft mangelt es auch an Bildmaterial. Da ich jetzt die Kunst des Fotografierens erlernt habe ;) kann ich mich ja um die Illustrationen kümmern. Weiterhin sollte jedes Mitglied Diesen "Marvel-Absatz" auf seiner Benutzerseite haben. Es wäre auch schön wenn man Benutzer:Darth Tobi einladen würde. Mit deiner Erlaubnis würde ich gerne noch hinzufügen welches Bildmaterial derzeit zur Verfügung steht. So, und ehe meine Tastatur heiß läuft sag ich einfach mal Re'turcye mhi Darth Nihilus 66 09:21, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy und willkommen zurück Darth Nihilus 66 11:05, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Auch von mir Willkommen "Daheim"^^ Darth Tobi 14:25, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schöner Empfang. Der gefällt mir!^^ Meister Plo Koon 10:03, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Trubel ohne Ende Su'cuy. während deiner Abwesenheit ist soviel passiert. *Du kannst unter Jedipedia:Vorschläge mal gucken was die Administration zu Marvel sagt. *Ich bin jetzt auf der Top fünfzig Bearbeiterliste. Diese ist zu finden in der Disku.-seite von Yoda41 (Du warst auch mal kurz drauf, aber dann bist du leider in den Urlaub gefahren) *Wusstest du das man in Lego Star Wars II auch alle Charaktere aus Lego Star Wars I verwenden kann, kauf dir einfach das Extra Alten Spielstand verwenden Re'turcye mhi Darth Nihilus 66 12:19, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ach ja noch was, die ganzen Charaktere bei Lego Star Wars II aus Lego Star Wars I haben dann auch die Fähigkeiten des neuen Lego star Wars. Bsp.: Jango Fett hat zwar noch seine zwei Blaster, aber er hat auch Thermaldetonatoren und Raketen. Darth Nihilus 66 13:06, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Idee Kannst du am Freitag vllt zu mir kommen? Darth Nihilus 66 20:53, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Cool kennt ihr euch auch so? Darth Tobi 21:00, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Jo, wir gehn auf die selbe Schule Darth Nihilus 66 21:59, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::So ich bin den ganzen Tag in der Sith-Akademie auf Korriban (besser bekannt als Bad Lausick) um die Dunklen Jedi zu unterweisen. Re'turcye mhi Darth Nihilus 66 09:41, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja, eventuell. Mal sehen schick dir ne SMS! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 12:11, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Plo Koon Zeichnungen Hi! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du die Plo Koon Zeichnungen gefertigt hast. Falls ja, musst du dies in die Beschreibung der Bilder kopieren: Dann ist keine Quellenangabe nötig. Darth Tobi 12:26, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nein sind leider nicht von mir!!! Ähm..was für Quellenangaben!! Bei Bildern? Meister Plo Koon 12:38, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja du musst jedes Bild mit Quellen versehen...wenn du mal auf das Bild klickst, wirst du sehen, dass dort eine Box auf mangelnde Quellen hinweist. Mach es wie bei Artikeln, dass erwähnst aus welchen Büchern, Filmen, Comics, Heften, etc du das Bild hast. Darth Tobi 12:43, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ähm...das sind Zeichnung von irgend jemanden die ich mal beim Stöbern im Internet gefunden habe .... was solls da für ne Quelle geben? Verwirrt Meister Plo Koon 12:45, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :1 Konflikt :Mhmmm...gib die Url an und mach auch den FanArt Hinweis. Darth Tobi 12:48, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Willkommen auf der Top 50 --Darth Nihilus 66 17:00, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Auftrag Ähm, hast du meine Antwort bei Plasma gelesen? Darth Nihilus 66 19:43, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST)''Treffen auf der Ravager Lego Also hier meine Liste: *2x Klon-Commander (Phase II- Rüstung) *3x Klon-Schocktrooper ( " ) *5x Klon-trooper ( " ) *1x Snowtrooper *1x Stormtrooper *8x Kampfdroid *4x Superkampfdroid *1x General Grievous *1x Obi-Wan (mit leuchtendem Lichtschwert) *1x Anakin *1x Yoda *1x Chewbacca *1x Boba Fett *1x R2 *1x R5 *1x Rebellen-Pilot *1x Bespin-Wache *1x Han in Carbonit eingefroren (weiß nich ob das zählt) über Fahrzeuge ist auch verhandelbar Darth Nihilus 66 18:37, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und hier meine: *1x Yoda *2x Chewbacca *3x Darth Vader *2x Obi-Wan *1x Kit Fisto *2x Königliche Wanche *1x Qui-Gon *1x Darth Maul *2x Ewok (Wicket und noch 1) *1x Bib Fortuna *1x Jar Jar Binks *1x Grand Moff Tarkin *1x R2-D2 *1x C-3PO *1x R4-P17 *1x R2-D5 *1x Gomoeraner Wache *1x Imperialer Offizier *3x Stormtrooper *1x Clone Scout *1x Mouse Droid *1x TIE-Fighter Pilot *1x Schneetruppe *1x Boba Fett Tja das war mein Besitz. Zum Tausch verfügbar:Darth Vader + Laserschwert, Obi-Wan Kenobi ohne Laserschwert! Meister Plo Koon 20:08, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) ch bräuchte ehrlich gesagt beide. Also, ich überleg mir mal ein Angebot Darth Nihilus 66 19:05, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Man schade das du Maul nich tauschst, für den würd ich echt alles geben Darth Nihilus 66 19:21, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Aufklärung Das Vieh was unter Marvel Industries steht heißt Salacious Crumb Darth Nihilus 66 12:19, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Diplomaten-Schiff Es gibt auch das Diplomatenschiff als Lego Star Wars hier: http://shop.lego.com/ByTheme/Product.aspx?p=7665&cn=475 Und das Ding is auch noch Neu! Darth Nihilus 66 18:47, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das hätten wir schon geklärt! Meister Plo Koon 13:17, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) Force ''May the Force be with you ''May the Force be with you ''May the Force be dear Plo Koo ''May the Force be with you! ''Always Darth Nihilus 66 19:15, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sofort reinziehen thumb thumb thumb Darth Nihilus 66 17:40, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Kanns sein, das irgend was mit deiner Disku los is? Darth Nihilus 66 17:11, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Test 1 2 3 Hhm ich glaub auf deiner Seite war ein Vandale. Darth Nihilus 66 17:47, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wie kommst du drauf? Meister Plo Koon 19:09, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das wüsste ich auch gerne, die letzten Versionen dieser Seite stammen nämlich alle von euch beiden. Gruß Kyle22 19:13, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Is dir nich aufgefallen dass alle Überschriften außer dieße auf der Ebene 3 sind Darth Nihilus 66 19:17, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Hm, schon komisch, aber auf alle Fälle ist es kein Vandale. Kyle22 19:20, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST)